The Lion and the Lamb
by Nesrine
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella on a ride she'll never forget. M/F, Edward/Bella, LEMONTASTIC!
1. Masochistic Lion

I woke to a gentle tapping on my bedroom window. I rolled over, wincing at the twinge that stuck in my neck. A hushed velvet voice was pleading from outside.

"Bella. Bella, unlock the window!" His whispers were harsh. I sat up quickly, alarmed by his urgent tone. Edward was on the ground below when I peered out of the rain soaked glass. I turned the lock on the window and shoved it open as far as I could before the wind blew in too much rain.

"What are y-you," I stuttered, half awake and dazed. Edward was standing in the middle of my room before I finished my thought.

"Why was the window locked?" he asked with a confused expression. "If you didn't want me to come over, you should have said something."

I stood frozen – mostly out of shock by the way his rain-tussled hair swept down over his forehead, and stuck to his cheeks – and tried to assess the situation. My mind was clouded with his presence and the rather intense dream I was having before.

"It was raining and I guess Charlie locked the window or somethi--Actually, I don't know why it was locked," I realized as I spoke. Charlie had become hyper-aware of my and Edward's physical proximity in the last few months. I couldn't blame him.

We were practically joined at the hip – touching, holding, grabbing any part that we could in order to hold on closer to each other. My heart hadn't seemed to have left my throat for two weeks.

Our rides to school – Edward always the driver – had even been affected. He drove slower; close to the speed limit, to allow us time for kisses. His hand never had to search for mine, because mine was in his lap before he moved.

At lunch I could feel him staring at me – piercing me with his golden gaze. It drove me insane with lust. My heart always raced when he would touch me, but when I felt his icy palm smoothing over my thigh and higher up, just teasing my hormones, I nearly passed out. Just what I needed: to pass out in the cafeteria because my _boyfriend_ was trying to cop a feel.

Charlie had arrived home early one afternoon to find me and one very shirtless vampire rolling across our homework papers. Not that anything bad was happening. Only a normal, every day, run of the mill teenage-vampire make-out session. One that ended with me under another nine thirty curfew, open bedroom door policy, and locked wind—oh.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I cringed when I saw that his clothes were soaked through.

"Its okay," he mumbled, peeling off his gray sweater.

"You're all wet," I pointed out the obvious.

"Yes. It's raining." His tone was curt and annoyed by the sound of it. I watched the muscles in his back as they slid beneath his porcelain skin. He would be twice as cold now after having been drenched. Any normal person would want him to wrap up in a heated blanket before crawling into bed together. I looked forward to his freezing body with eagerness.

"You can, uhm…borrow some of my pajamas…while your clothes dry," I offered. He gave me a crooked grin and for the first time I saw his eyes. They were the lightest shade of honey I had seen yet, and dripping just as sweet.

"If you think they'll fit," he smiled. I felt the weariness of my eyes fade when he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. My heart sped up to match my racing imagination.

I dug through the dresser and pulled out my oldest pair of gray sweats. The elastic was as stretched as it would ever be. I hoped they would fit him. I wasn't sure if I could contain myself, sleeping next to him – clad only in his boxers.

"Be right back." He took the pants and went to the bathroom to change. I relaxed on my bed, sprawled out across the mattress. The rain beat against my window and pounded on the roof, masking the little creaks that usually sounded throughout the house in the night.

Edward walked casually back into the room. Charlie must have been sleeping pretty hard. Edward rarely moved about the house at night without throwing cautious glances over his shoulder.

I stifled a laugh when he grabbed his clothes to hang over the chair. I'd forgotten what was on the back of those sweats. There he stood, with the word _'Princess' _in big pink letters, across his backside.

"What?" he asked, his sharp ears not missing my snickers from across the room.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the fact that your bum says 'Princess.'"

"I think you gave me these as an excuse to check me out," he teased. I watched him stroll – shirtless – to the end of the bed, where he grabbed my toes and gave them a shake. I giggled and he smiled crookedly, showing his brilliant teeth in the pale light of my room.

He crawled toward me, hovering over my body with care. I wrapped my hands around the solid muscles of his arms. They were like stone beneath my fingers. He let out a heavy sigh and the sweet scent washed over me.

"Everything okay?" I asked when I remembered how to speak.

"Fine," he replied. "But I feel that you're a little over dressed for the occasion."

I looked down at my pajamas. Sensible thermal sweater and my orange pajama pants. Sensible enough for sleeping next to my own personal cooling unit.

"I'm quite comfortable actually."

"And how would you have _me_ clothed?"

I paused for a moment, caught up in my thoughts.

"I wouldn't." His smile grew wide when the joke finally sank in. The underlying certainty of the joke was what I had hoped he would latch on to, however. He sighed and rolled to the side. I squeezed my eyes shut and grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not making things easier."

"Nothing is easy with you, Bella."

I winced again.

"Not until I'm one of you," I added. I felt his body tense immediately.

"Can we leave that out of the equation, tonight? _Please?_" he grumbled. I took that moment to prop myself up on one elbow and look at him. I smiled weakly and rubbed my hand on his smooth chest. He stilled my hand with his own. "_Please?_"

I bent forward to kiss him. His stress released at the contact and a new tension replaced it. His lips were cold as they moved with mine. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and felt his sharp intake of breath.

It was as if I had stabbed him with a knife. He flinched away, licking his lips compulsively. I knew he could taste me too – and that was what bothered him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. I ignored his apology and kissed his jaw, then his neck, just under his left ear. His hands twisted in my hair. They held tight and made it hard for me to move. I latched on to the delicate – yet rock hard – skin that was beneath my lips. I took it between my teeth and nibbled on him, weaving a trail a few inches lower to his collar bone.

"Bella, sweetheart," he chuckled. I looked at him, confused. "You're killing me."

His eyes had darkened a considerable amount. Even his skin seemed warmed, which I could no more than figure was due to my body lying against his.

Without warning, he moved from under me and had his arms on either side of me. I watched him curiously. His eyes followed every curve of my body, as if he'd never truly looked at me before. He lowered himself and rested to my side once more. I tangled my legs with his, needing to feel him against me. He pulled back though and rose out of the bed.

"What is it?" I asked. Offence and hurt was making itself clear in the way my voice cracked. He shook his head and held one hand up to my protest.

"I'm sorry, I was letting things get out of control. You don't know what you do to me, Bella. I can't think straight, I can't even tell where my hands are sometimes because I'm so focused on where _yours_ are and what _they're_ doing to _me_." His words flew out so quick it took me a few seconds to catch up. "I just—I don't think I can stop if we keep going tonight. I'm sorry. I really am. …I think I should leave."

"No!" The volume of my voice surprised us both. We stilled, expecting to hear Charlie come flying out of his room to see who was there and if he needed to kill them or not. No doubt he would try if he knew it was Edward.

"It's okay, he's asleep," he assured.

"I don't care if you don't stop." I was begging now. I didn't want his leaving to be my fault – because I couldn't keep my hands to myself long enough for him to calm down. "Please, Edward."

"I don't know, honey."

"Just come back to bed. I won't do anything. I'll be good."

The doubt was in his eyes, but he smiled.

"You don't have to be perfect," he grinned. "But if things get too…_heated_. I'm going to call it a night and wait until we're in a less forgiving atmosphere."

I stood up and walked around the other side of the bed to him. He looked down at his feet, avoiding my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my face against his chest. He gave in and embraced me in a tight hug. I could feel his lips press against my hair. I looked up into those gold-yellow eyes and he touched his nose to mine, nuzzling it gently. He brushed across my cheek, over my eyelid, my eyebrow, and down the bridge of my nose again before capturing my mouth in a hardened kiss.

My heart all but stopped beating. His cool breath occupied my senses and sent my head reeling with desire. I pushed up onto my toes to reach him better though he was bent over already. His hands dropped lower and lower until his fingers were splayed over my rear. He scooped me up and set me on the edge of the bed – never breaking the kiss.

His shoulders were shaking and I could feel the tremors radiate to my body, sending chills up my back. I knew it was taking a great deal of will power to control the overwhelming need to let loose and move with as much force as his nature would ordinarily allow – but for my sake strictly forbade.

It wasn't until I was lying completely across the bed that I realized Edward had lifted the hem of my shirt and was leaving a freezing trail of wet kisses up to my chest. I shivered in response and his hands came up to rub against my sides, adding what little warmth he could by friction.

Friction.

My mind was a blur of images – most of them from the dream I was having before the star of that dream showed up at my window.

I was in the meadow – lying with Edward in the sun – watching it reflect in brilliant rays of color. I was playing with his hand, tracing the patterns just as I did the first time, but when he leaned in to kiss me – it continued. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue slide against mine in long deliberate strokes. His teeth were sharp but they didn't break the skin when he bit my lip gently. It was a wonderful illusion, cut short by a wonderful reality.

"Bella," he whispered in a husky voice, groping and grabbing at my sides. It always sent pleasant chills through me when he skimmed his hands beneath my shirt. His fingers cupped the bottom of my breasts. He rubbed the sensitive skin in the crease and I clutched his shoulder when he laid his full weight on me, sliding his leg between mine.

"Oh!" I gasped. The moan that escaped my lips was uncontrollable. Edward had absolute authority over me and I would have done anything to keep him from ceasing his perfect torture.

"Shh, love. Don't want to wake Charlie," he winked.

"What happened to 'being good?'" I ground out through the merciless rubbing of his palm – now assaulting the inside of my thigh. He kneeled before me at the edge of the bed. I could feel his breath breezing over my legs when he peeled my pants down to my knees. His eyes grew darker still when he saw the red underwear I wore. I imagine it looked like the most enticing feast he'd come across by the solid line his mouth formed. He bit his bottom lip and grinned. He sat back on his heels and lifted my feet to remove the impeding clothes fully.

His long fingers wrapped around my ankle and he lifted it to his face, placing kisses all the way up my calf to the back of my knee, where he breathed in deep.  
"You have no idea how good you smell," he sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would bite you now."

"Then do it." I sat up on my elbows and looked right at his eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"I know."

He shook his head and smiled hugely. His teeth glistened and small wrinkles formed at the corners of his butterscotch eyes. He stalked up to kiss me, and it took my breath away. His tongue dragged across my lips and he left a frozen series of kisses across my cheek. His leg fell between mine again, and I could feel every inch of him pressed against me - Every inch.

I whispered his name in his ear - sending another tremor through his body - and traced the edge of it with my nose, taking in as much of his scent as I could. He growled low in his throat and gripped my arms a little tighter than he intended. I didn't flinch though; for fear that he would end everything right then.

My heart was pounding in my ears when he caught my throat between his razor sharp teeth. They scraped the skin, teasing with each delicate movement. I moaned his name, louder than I intended. He was gone in an instant.

"Bella?" Charlie came stumbling down the hallway.

"Cover yourself!" Edward hissed from the shadows. I ripped my blanket up and wrapped it around my waist, flopping back on my pillow as quietly as I could. My breathing was erratic when Charlie opened the door to peak inside. I groaned and sat up in my false groggy state.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked, putting on extra dramatic innocence while I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"I thought I heard…something. Were you talking in your sleep again?" His eyes were accusing but hopeful.

"Uhm, I guess. I don't usually hear myself because I'm…asleep," I joked. My laugh was nervous and I could have sworn I heard Edward holding back a laugh in the dark. "Go back to bed, Dad. I'm fine."

"Okay," he mumbled. "Just….Goodnight." I was certain that he stopped before his thoughts finished. I heard him mutter something that sounded like "If I ever catch you…" but I pushed it out of my mind. Edward let out a long sigh and was by my side as soon as the coast was clear.

"I think this was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just can't keep quiet." His face turned thoughtful and he glanced to the window.

"Would you…be apposed…to moving this outside?" The smile playing at his lips was contagious and I nodded in fierce agreement. It wasn't often that he _wanted_ to take things further, and I jumped on any chance. He scooped me up - holding me tight against his chest and wrapped the blanket around me before shoving the window open and leaping to the ground with devastating grace.

The rain splattered on his marble shoulders and dripped down his hair, splashing on my face. I didn't mind the cold of his skin, but the addition of rain sent a chill through me. He opened the door to my truck and set me deftly on the bench seat. I was thankful that the cold breeze was only outside.

Edward inched toward me and snuck his hands into the blanket, feeling for my shirt, which was twisted up over my stomach. He smiled and lifted it above my head, revealing my bare chest. I had slept religiously with a bra on, when he first started staying the night. After a while, I became more comfortable and he certainly hadn't complained when I decided to sleep without…constrictions.

"Mmm…" I hummed when his cold hands slid over my breasts and cupped them. Pushing them up a bit, he marveled at the two mounds. His head ducked and he licked the top of one swell, following it with a kiss. I scratched my nails down his back and could feel him smile against my skin. I laid back and pulled him with me. He stretched out along my body and ground his hips against mine.  
"Oh my," I teased and kissed his nose. If vampires could blush, he sure looked like it.

"I might not be human, but I am a man," he chuckled.

"Then let me make an honest man out of you."

His face hardened in an instant. I could almost hear the gears grinding to a halt in his mind.

"I told you, Bella. If I lose control, I could never forgive myself."

"I trust you." I had assured him of that many times, but he refused to give in. He refused to even imagine the possibility. Searching my eyes for an eternity - his face contorted in anguish. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. "I trust you," I repeated, hushed. His breath hitched and he came down on my lips with impressive force. His breathing was smooth but his movements gave away the blind desire he withheld for so long. My eyes rolled back and I felt his thumb dip under the edge of my panties. His hands so close to that sensitive area ripped a gasp from me. He muttered my name and kissed beneath my ear. I was so wrapped up in his embrace that I didn't notice the door handle jabbing me in the shoulder.  
I struggled to sit up but his weight kept me pinned. I doubted he even knew I was pushing against him.

"Edward."

"Mmm, Bella…."

"No, Edward. My shoulder." He looked up briefly.

"Oh, sorry." His smile was sheepish as he lifted himself. I sat up and he pulled me onto his lap. "Maybe it would work better this way," he grinned. I blushed at the sudden and very detailed feeling of his…aroused state, pressing into my crotch. He smiled wider, noting my change in posture. I gyrated my hips involuntarily, wanting to feel him closer. He growled low and deep and closed his eyes tight.

"Why don't we get these out of the way?" I said, tugging on the too tight pajama pants he wore. He grasped my hands in both of his.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

He stumbled to find the correct words - the first time I'd ever seen him at such a loss. "I…just…."

"Are you nervous?" I asked, hoping I didn't embarrass him any more than necessary. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to laugh or anything."

"I know…" he looked away. I cupped his face again and kissed him on the forehead then the lips. He threaded his fingers in my hair and I tugged harder on his pants - with his will this time. He lifted his hips and kicked them the rest of the way off, along with his boxers. I sucked a sharp breath through my teeth when his erection fell against my stomach. It was cooler than any part of his body. Like being touched by the coldest ice.

"You're still overdressed," he said through a shaky laugh, eyeing my red lace. I laughed with him and he placed a granite finger against my lips. I sucked it in to my mouth immediately. He cursed under his breath and I felt his erection harden completely.

He pulled me close and my bare chest melded with his. His nipples brushed across my sensitive skin and I reached down, rolling one gently between my fingers. He growled and hissed at the sensation. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was very angry.

"I've wanted you so bad," he rasped. "I love you."

"I love you too," I voiced, broken. My heart swelled at his show of affection and I thought that this time it would truly break through my chest. He grazed my lips with the tenderest touch, allowing the tip of his tongue to tease my hot skin.  
"Take me, Edward," I pleaded. The throbbing between my legs was nearly unbearable. My words sent a huge rush through him and he trembled hard. His eyes were a deep copper now when he ripped the red lace right off of me. He pressed his thumb against my swollen bud and slid two fingers inside, spreading my wetness around until he was satisfied that I was ready for him.

He lifted me at the waist and I bumped my head against the roof of the old truck.

"Oof!"

He chuckled at my unfathomable clumsiness. My knees were on the seat at either side of him and he held my back with one hand while he positioned himself at my entrance. The icy cold seemed to melt against my heat and saturate him. He lowered me down and slid in with ease. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and half expected the pain that would follow, but what _did_ follow was far beyond my imagination. I took him deep; until he was seated as far as he could go. He was so hard inside me; it took a moment to adjust.

I searched his face. It was twisted in the most delicious torment. His legs shook beneath me, and I thought for a moment that my life could be in danger when he opened his eyes and they were a deep onyx. He hissed in pleasure and thrust into me with controlled force. I uttered his name and grasped his shoulders.  
He thrust again, harder. I knew that what was happening could turn deadly at any moment. The fright that should have stopped me only sent my lust for him into overdrive. I thrust back against him and kissed him hard, biting his lip. It glided under the sharpness of my teeth - like dragging across a smooth piece of glass. He took my lip into his mouth as well, locking us in passion. His hands were tight on my hips when he lifted me up and brought me back down harder. His length filled me to the hilt and hit the back of my depths.

"Ow, Edward, be careful." His eyes widened and the black started to fade into a very dark brown.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke. "I wasn't thinking." His voice was uncharacteristically low - Sexy. I couldn't make myself understand the danger, although it was present all around me. He kissed me on the chin and nuzzled my neck.

"I broke my promise…."

"What? How?"

"I promised I'd never hurt you," he sighed in defeat.

I awed at his honesty. "Darling, I asked you to be careful. It didn't hurt. I'm just not used to it yet." His questioning gaze made my blood boil again. I thought I saw a hint of grief in his eyes, but he smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm not either," he added. I had forgotten at times, that Edward was as naïve in some ways as I. He was many decades older than me; however his body and mind were still fresh. He was a veteran in the vampire world, but his human life had barely taken shape before being cut short.

I let myself forget the past and tried to _look_ past my upcoming new-birth. I nosed his golden hair and breathed in the exhilarating scent, hoping it would drive my thoughts away – It worked.

I began to get impatient and circled my hips again, coaxing him to move more than the small thrusts he maintained. I lifted up and rocked back, allowing him a full view of my body. I was aching for him to move faster; to give me some sort of relief from the breathtaking ecstasy in which he held me captive. He gasped and clenched his jaw, the muscles flexing at his strain.

He never broke eye contact as he plunged into me. I was shivering in his embrace though my core was hotter than fire. Edward's hips began their rhythmic canter once more. Each thrust was embellished with one of his deep rumbling grunts. I pushed my hands against the roof of the car as he bounced me on his lap. One hand trailed down my spine, then to my butt. He cupped me and kneaded one cheek as his hips moved but an inch or two and then shoved back into me. My breath was coming in pants now – the most I could manage at that point. Edward gripped the steering wheel behind. I could hear it rattling on the column each time we met each other's action.

"Shit, Bella. Do you h-have any idea…how…good…that feels?" he stammered. His cursing caught me off-guard. I could only respond with a petite whimper. "Are you – _thrust_ – still okay?"

"Oh, yessss," I whined. He moved just a fraction to the right, hitting my sweet spot and pulling a long drawn out moan from me. I could tell he enjoyed it too because the distinct snap of plastic and metal resounded behind me and his movements increased in pace and depth. I looked up and saw the window behind him was iced over in delicate crystals, framing him in a faint white halo. His eyes were black again. They penetrated me; invading me as if he were reading my mind, though I knew he couldn't.

The tension in my abdomen had built to a fever pitch. I knew it wouldn't be long and not much longer for him.

"On your knees," Edward suddenly growled. I stilled in obedience and lifted off of him. He spun me around and sat me on all fours. I was surprised by his boldness and more so at the realization that I would obey nearly any order he gave me at that moment.

"Move your legs," he demanded and I spread my legs further. He pushed them far apart to accommodate himself and hovered over me from behind. I was out of breath and beginning to break a sweat when he dipped his fingers in my juices again, and gripped his hard shaft to slide back into me. He braced himself with one hand on the passenger's window and wrapped the other around my waist to hold me steady.

He pumped into me hard and fast, leaving not quite enough time in-between for me to gasp for a new breath and quench the burning in my lungs. My hair swung to and fro and I could hear his labored breathing. He was using every ounce of restraint to keep from hurting me. He sighed my name and his hand slipped from the window to the door frame. His fingers tightened on the door when I pushed back against him.

"Edward!" I huffed. My release was just around the corner and he was swift on my tail. The truck rocked with each powerful thrust and his fingers tightened with each of his groans of rapture.

"Say it…" he ordered.

"What?"

"Say it!" he said, pulling back on my hair until he could see my face. His eyebrows were pulled together with his heavy concentration. My stomach tightened and I felt the first wave of ecstasy roll through me.

"I…"

He gasped as my walls began to clamp down on him.

"Say it, Bella!"

"I…"

He let go of me and wrapped his arm back around my waist as my climax hit simultaneous to his own. The glass in the windows clattered when he yelled out a final inhuman expletive and shot his freezing fluid into me. My mind was clouded in lust but the lingering sound of a metallic crunch made its way through the mist. Edward's gasping was as deep as mine by the time we came down from bliss.

"I love you," I said, still shaking slightly. He chuckled at me. "You know…it's really hard for me to say that when you're – well…."

"I know," he grinned. "I just like to hear you say it when you're breathless."

"You only have to kiss me for that," I chided, holding my hand over my pounding heart.

"You don't moan like _that_ when I _kiss_ you…." He smiled wide and stretched his arm out for me to snuggle against his chest. I pulled the blanket off of the floorboard and wrapped it around us, though it did him no good.

"I sure hope Charlie didn't hear you," I teased. "You were louder than I was." Edward whipped his head toward me with wide eyes.

"I was not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes you were too!"

His face turned emotionless and I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You were pretty loud yourself. Plus! You were the one that woke him up the first time."

"I woke him up because you couldn't behave yourself." He barked out a laugh and squeezed me tight around the shoulders.

"I believe you were the one that said, 'Take me, Edward.'" I flushed crimson. He swept his fingers across my blazing cheek and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He knew I knew he was right.

We said nothing more – until a chill found its way into the blanket and ran down my spine, raising goose-bumps along my arms and legs.

"We should go inside," he murmured, playing with a lock of my hair and twirling it around his finger. I nodded and looked out the window. The rain has subsided quite some time ago. Then something caught my eye; the sight of my mangled door frame with the perfect imprint of Edward's hand.

"You killed my truck!" I yelped.

"And your steering wheel…" he pointed to the remains of the devastated circle with a smile. I gasped in shock.

"Jeez! My poor truck!"

"Poor _truck_? I could have killed you and you're concerned about your old rusted truck?" he asked with an exasperated burst.

"Well it's the only vehicle I have, and it's already barely held together as it is."

"Does this mean I can buy you that pretty new Audi?" he wriggled his eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, it means you get to fix my door."

"Well can I at least put the radio back in when you're not looking?"

"Sure…."

He opened the door on that note and lifted me out of the truck. We settled back into bed after hunting down another pair of pajamas and Edward's pants that were left balled up on the floorboards of the truck. Charlie was still sleeping – thankfully – and Edward slipped between the covers with me.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered in the dark. I could feel his lips press into my hair and he took a deep breath before nestling his face into my shoulder and placing the most romantic kisses down my arm. He laid his head on my chest and relaxed finally.

"I love you too," I sighed in contentment.

"You have a beautiful heartbeat," he sighed. "Just like a lullaby." I smiled and raked my fingers through his messy golden hair. He rubbed his glassy cheek against my skin and placed a kiss in the middle of my chest, then rested his chin there and watched me while I watched him. His eyes were back to that perfect liquid topaz, shimmering in the dim light that shown from the clock next to my bed.

"Sleep now, my only love. For tomorrow is a new day, and I will be forced to shower you with more kisses if you don't."

"Then I will never sleep again," I beamed. He rose up on his elbow and kissed me fully on the lips. His other hand groped lazily over my stomach and came to rest on my breast. He cupped it and squeezed gently, making my involuntary moan fill the room again.

"Mmm…perfect," he grinned. It took me a moment to realize what had happened, and I placed my hand over his and squeezed again.

"Only because I can't resist you," I grinned back. He shifted his weight and tangled his legs with mine, sending my heart into another fit of irregular thumps. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	2. Go here to read more!

Okay… it has finally come to my attention that instead of sending specific PMs to those of you that have read through The Lion and the Lamb - and left a lovely review, asking for more – that I should redirect you to the SECOND half of TLATL

Okay… it has finally come to my attention that instead of sending specific PMs to those of you that have read through The Lion and the Lamb - and left a lovely review, asking for more – that I should redirect you to the SECOND half of TLATL.

Please click on my screen-name and it will bring you to my profile page. At the bottom, you will see a list of my stories. To read about what happens after the steamy night in Bella's truck, please click on The Lion and the Lamb: PART TWO!!

Thanks for the continuous support. I have things on the way shortly. Expect to see more by August's end. 

--Nes--


End file.
